Yes, Officer Williamson?
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: Patricia's a cop with some rowdy prisoners. Prisoners in need of a lesson. Multichapter, request excepted. Multiship. Current chapter: Bad little girl
1. Rich Girls

Patricia Williamson was bored as she was doing her routine traffic stops. She was waiting for some reckless speeder to come by and give she would give them a ticket. It was her normal thing on the daily.

A white mustang with a pink strip came speeding down the street. The license plate read "Barbz". The speedometer went up to 100. Patricia cursed under her breath and then started up her car. She really was not in the mood for actually doing work today. She turned on her siren and chased after the car.

The car didn't stop it just kept going and going down the twisty roads of the Hollywood Hills. Patricia hated rich people, they just thought they could do whatever they want too. Well not on her watch. Eventually a large truck got in the cars way and Patricia got out holding her gun.

"Pull over now," Patricia demanded. The driver rolled her big baby doll eyes and pulled to the side.

"Yes officer?" The passenger asked rolling down her windows. She batted her sea foam green eyes. The two girls were obviously privileged you could tell by their Christian Loubuttion shoes, Gucci purses and their Michael Kors clothes.

"You two were speeding," Patricia said. "Then you didn't pull over,"

"Didn't hear you," Baby doll eyes said dismissively. She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and Patricia narrowed her eyes. A familiar smell caught Patricia's nose. Cocaine.

"Step out of the car please you two," Patricia said. The two girls boredly stepped out of the car and stood on the side of the road.

"Nice job Amber," Nina hissed to her friend. The blonde folded her arms over her large chest.

"Sorry," Amber said. Patricia walked over to the girls.

"Hands on the car," She instructed. Nina and Amber bent over putting their hands on the car. Patricia patted the two girls down. She got to Amber's mini skirt and felt something in the front pocket. She pulled out a bag of cocaine and a small wad of cash. She did the same to Nina and found a small bag of cocaine. "You two are under arrest for possession of narcotics," Patricia said. She clasped the cold metal cuffs on the two girls hands. She sat them in the back of her car and then took off.

"Just great," Nina grumbled. Amber sighed and popped her gum.

* * *

The station was bare, as usually. Rich people didn't do much crime so it was mostly bare. Patricia carried the two to a blank room. The two criminals stood bored in front of the barren walls, with their hands behind their backs. Patricia removed their handcuffs.

"Remove your clothes," Patricia instructed.

"Excuse me?" Amber asked.

"Remove your clothes," Patricia repeated slowly. Nina did as told and stripped down to her Agent provocateur lingerie. Patricia nodded and motioned for the rest. Nina stripped fully nude.

"No," Amber said firmly. Patricia walked up to the tall rich girl.

"Remove your clothes ma'am," Patricia said.

"Or what?" Amber smirked. Patricia grabbed Amber's wrist and slammed her against the wall. Patricia peeled of the blondes Polo shirt. She then handcuffed her and pulled down her denim mini skirt. Amber scoffed. Patricia tore the blondes panties and then grabbed her ass.

"Since you were disobedient you get a body cavity search," Patricia purred. Amber smirked slightly as the officer stuck her finger into the criminals ass. Amber moaned as the officer searched her. Patricias fingers went up to Amber's vagina and searched around. She actually felt something. She pulled out a small bag of meth.

"You going to charge me officer?" Amber asked sensually biting her lip. "Why don't we let this go?" Amber purred. Nina waltzed over, apparently putting her heels back on.

"We can make something work officer," Nina said gripping Patricia's hips.

"Oh no, no," Patricia said. "You bad girls need to be punished,"

"Come on officer," Amber purred. She stepped forward and kissed the nape of Patricia's neck. Nina started pulling off Patricia's clothes. She smirked at the camera and threw Patricia's blouse over it. Nina placed her hands on Patricia's curvy hips and pulled them down to her ankles. Nina's hands slipped into Patricia's wet panties and performed her own body cavity search.

Patricia held Amber's waist firmly and started kissing the blondes cleavage. Amber's grinned as her hard peaks formed. Amber's chained wrist restrained her from making her own moves on the sexy officer.

"Officer, you're soaking," Nina fake gasped. Patricia smirked and flipped around to Nina. Amber leaned over and started mouthing Patricia's vagina.

"I'll making you soaking," Patricia said holding back her gasp from Amber. Patricia jammed 3 fingers into Nina making her moan. The 3 way fucking was becoming noisy and erotic as all three women were being pleasured. Soon Nina was on the floor getting tongued by Amber and Patricia was slapping Amber's ass. "I think that's good," Patricia spoke. The two criminals stopped fucking and sat up on their knees.

"Yes officer," The two said in unison.

"Did you two learn your lesson?" Patricia asked putting her clothes back on. The two nodded. "Good, but I still have to lock you up,"

"That's fine," Amber said. Nina nodded. All three girls were dressed and Patricia led them away. Soon the two girls were booked and put in separate cells. Amber stood in front of the cell door and locked lips with the hot cop through the bars. "Thanks for the lesson officer,"

* * *

**_So this happened. Someone wanted a AmberxNina, PatriciaxNina and AmberxPatricia. So I combined them all! Besides a lot of people want Patricia m shots and I decided to make this officer Patricia to solve this problems! Tell me who you want to see officer Patricia bust next. And oh yeah happy new years._**


	2. Chocolate and Caviar

Patricia sighed. She was trying to set up a guy by acting as a prostitute. Yep she was pretending to be a prostitute. The man she was busting was known as basically a manager for hookers and helped them get sent to parties for a bunch of rich people. She groaned as she rang the doorbell to the mega mansion. She lowered her bustier a little bit making her breast look more voluptuous. The door was opened by a butler.

"Ms. Williamson?" The butler asked. She nodded and sugary sweet smile. The Butler nodded and then led her to a room where a man was getting a massage by a nude woman. Patricia held back a scoff and sat down on one of the plush chairs. The man looked up from his massage where the woman was slathering his body in 24 carat gold. His stunning grey blue eyes met Patricia's and he cockily smirked.

"Take a break," He said to the masseuse and she walked away. Eddie stood up to reveal he was butt naked. He then slid into a hot tub. "Join me," Patricia bit her tongue but she stripped down and joined the hot tub with him.

"I'm so glad you invited me," Patricia said in a false nice tone. He smirked and slid closer to her. The butler came in with two glasses of champagne and a plate of chocolate strawberries. She took a bite and was hit with the taste of champagne. They were filled with champagne and covered in dark chocolate. Pure heaven.

"Hey go get us a few huge bowls of chocolate, caviar, and go fill one of the baths with milk and honey. Also bring us lobster and pork tenderloin. You want anything" He said.

"Uh Chicken Teryiaki with lo mein," She added. The butler nodded and walked away. Patricia thought about what the fuck he was planning to do with all of that. For example was he really going to eat a whole bowl of chocolate?

"So how did you find me?" He asked taking a sip of champagne.

"Well one of my friends worked a party for you in Cannes," She said.

"Ah I see. Well did she tell you the requirements for working for me?" He asked.

"No," She said.

"Well first," He said then slid over to her. "I have to take you out for a test run," He purred in her ear.

"Oh really?" She asked. He nodded and the butler came back with the chocolate and the caviar. Eddie picked up Patricia and laid her down on the massage table. He took sex handcuffs and chained her to the legs of the massage table. He dipped his finger in the bowl of chocolate and traced Patricia's breast outline. The dark substance was a contrast to her smooth vanilla bean skin. He ran over it again this time flicking her nipple. He then ran a spoonful of caviar from her cleavage down to her kitty. He then put chocolate and caviar all over her legs.

He stuck some caviar onto his tongue and then went to kiss her. Patricia sucked on his tongue enjoying the nice sensation. He sat on top of her thighs, covering his own in chocolate. The butler then brought in the rest of the orders. Eddie put a noodle into his mouth which Patricia grabbed the other end to with her tongue. It was like lady and the tramp with sexual innuendos. Eddie pulled on Patricia's bottom lip. He grinned happily and pulled away.

"Do I pass?" Patricia asked.

"We're not done yet," He said. He grabbed his previously worn boxers, balled them up and jammed them into her mouth as a gag. She moaned as he moved down to her breast. He licked around her breast and sucked up the chocolate as he went. His tongue flicked her nipples. Then he dragged his tongue from her cleavage to her kitty. He started licking all around the now throbbing for action area. Every close area are it started tingling as well. Excitement was pulsing through the area. He then straddled on top of her. "My weapon is a bit of a killer, but he's ready," She spit out the gag.

"Should I add that to your list of charges?" She spat. He chuckled.

"Oh so you finally admit it?" He said.

"You knew I was a cop?" She asked.

"I'm not a moron," He said.

"You could have fooled me," She retorted. He chuckled and then straddled her again. "Do you know how much trouble your in? I have it all recorded,"

"Oh no you don't," He said then he held up the mic which he had taken out when he first tied her down. He then crushed it into his fist. "I turned it off when you first entered,"

"Dammit!"

"Now, now officer don't get all worked up. We can still play around," He said. "Like I said Killer is ready,"

"Killer better be ready," She teased back. Admittedly she was pissed but damn he had made her super excited. A clear liquid had leaked onto the table. "Killer" took control and entered Kitty. Patricia moaned as Killer expanded inside of Kitty. Kitty's slippery walls enclosed onto Killer. Killer started to pump and grind, exciting Kitty. Patricia started to moan and groan. Eddie kept grinding as hard as he could. "I'm about to come,"

"Good," Then kitty came and Patricia's whole body relaxed. Killer left Kitty completely weak and Eddie smirked. He then leaned down to her ear. "I think I just won this little game officer,"

* * *

_**Hey so I had to do Eddie because a lot of people wanted Eddie. Next I'll do a Mara/Joy/Patricia one. If you have any specific request then you can give those and I didn't have Eddie arrested because I'm feeling like you guys might want him again. If you guys want a repeat on anyone then maybe I could make that happen just tell me and maybe be specific and such. Tell me who Officer Williamson should bust next or try to bust**_

_**Guest: That can work :D I'll try and do that sometime**_

_**peddieandcakeforever: Tada Eddie and thank you ;D**_

_**Guest: Yeah different couples are fun too, someone else requested one with Fabes so I think I'll do one**_

_**Your Fan: Tada **_

_**Guest: Tadaaa**_

_**Guest: Tadaaaaaaaa**_

_**BurkelyDandBradKLOVER219: I actually could do that :D a three wayyy**_

_**GeminiSinger: Yes I think I can make the wish come true *waves Tinkerbell wand***_

_**LoveWillRemember: Tada he was busted**_

_**Peddieismylife: Lol well love I still have to ask what people want to see**_

_**Gummy-bears28: Thank you and I hope you thought that was hot.**_

_**PLLHaleb: Your wish has come true!**_


	3. Nice whips & fly chicks

Patricia watched as two girls walked out of a bar, one stumbled more than the other. Patricia raised her eyebrows and decided to follow them in her car. The one that looked less drunk was driving the pickup truck but still maybe something would happen. For a while the driving was okay then it started to speed up a little. Then it got kind of crazy. They were on a pretty deserted road, with no one on it but them. Patricia turned on her siren and the car pulled over. Patricia shined her flashlight and the drunker girl put her hands over her face.

"Ow," The drunk party girl complained.

"Is there a problem officer?" The driver asked. Patricia shined the light in the girls dilated eyes.

"License and registration," Patricia said. The two girls shared a look. "Where is it?"

"Um listen we don't have the registration, but here," The driver said handing over her license. Patricia looked over it and then went to the car. She scanned Joy's name and the license's plate name. First Joy's name popped up with a warrant for shoplifting then the car came up with a flag for being reported as stolen. Patricia also saw that on Joy's license it said she was 19 not 21. She thought for a second then asked for the passengers license. She handed it over and Patricia checked that one. A warrant came up with unpaid parking tickets and it also showed she was 19. Aw two cute young girls.

"You're under arrest," Patricia said going back to the car. "You Ms. Mercer for underage drinking, DUI, shoplifting, resisting police and grand theft auto,"

"Wow that's a lot," Joy mumbled.

"Mara Jaffrey you're under arrest for underage drinking, unpaid parking tickets and grand theft auto. You both have the right to remain silent what you say and do will be used against you in a court of law step out of the car,"

"Wait, wait, wait. Is there any way to let this go?" Mara asked. Patricia thought for a minute and smirked. She hadn't been fucked today. Might as well mess with some prisoners. It was a hobby of hers.

"There's a way to reduce the sentence," Patricia said. "I'll let go the unpaid parking tickets, shoplifting, grand theft auto and DUI, all you'll be charged with is underaged drinking,"

"What do we have to do?" Joy asked.

"Get out of the car, and bring your stuff," Patricia said. The girls did as told. Patricia handcuffed them together. She only had one set today, so she would make do. She drove through the deserted streets and then they made it to an apartment building. Patricia was digging around and found another pair of handcuffs. She then handcuffed herself to Joy. "Be quiet or I add a charge back on," She warned. The two girls nodded. Patricia dragged them to the emergency stairs and she jammed a key into the door, letting herself in.

"You live here?" Joy asked.

"Yeah but higher up," Patricia said. She led the way up the stairs, making sure she wouldn't lose the prisoners. She dragged them to her apartment and then uncuffed herself from them and then uncuffed them from each other. "You're my prisoners for the night, no escaping, no saying no, I'm going to teach you a lesson," Patricia dragged Mara and Joy to her exercise room.

"This isn't right," Joy said. Patricia handcuffed Joy to the post of the treadmill.

"Do you want to go to prison for 10 years?" Patricia asked. Before Joy could respond, Patricia ripped off Joy's tights and jammed them into Joy's mouth. Joy squealed and then Patricia covered her mouth in purple duct tape. Patricia then pulled off Joy's thong. The girls triangle was shaved nicely with not a hair out of place.

Patricia did the same to Mara and both girls were gagged. Patricia scissored Mara. The two girls vagina's pushed against each other. Mara winced as Patricia roughly grinded against her. Joy shut her eyes and looked away from the too. Mara screamed through the gag and Patricia let up. She then pulled out a whip, making both girls bend over. She whipped both of there bare asses. The two screeched.

"Quiet," Patricia barked. She liked being a dominatrix. She lashed both the girls asses again. Mara whined while Joy moaned in pleasure. The rump bottoms turned bright pink after a few more lashes. Mara rubbed her mouth against the treadmill until the duct tape fell off. Mara then spit out her tights.

"Please stop," Mara pleaded. Patricia gave her another lash and Mara shrieked.

"Bad Mara," Patricia scolded.

"What else do you want to do?" Mara whined. Patricia made Mara sit up and then she sat on her face.

"Do it, or else," Patricia commanded. Mara's tongue expanded the throbbing Kitty. The Kitty accepted her tongue with glee, squeezing against it. Mara moved her tongue around a lot until a liquid entered, or more appropriately came into her mouth. Mara swallowed and then started sucking against it. Patricia moaned in pleasure and Kitty flexed against the attention. "Fine you worked off your sentence," Patricia said then pushed Mara away. Mara gathered her clothes. "Wait I forget the body cavity search,"

"Really?" Mara asked un amused. Patricia grinned then waved Mara away. Mara left and then Patricia went to Joy. Patricia spread Joy's legs apart and went in. The fucking was much more intense than Mara's as Patricia was a little bit more attracted.

"Oh I'm such a bad girl, arrest me," Joy screeched as Patricia pumped. "I'm such a bad girl!"

"Oh really?" Patricia smirked. Patricia pumped harder as Joy became even more soaked. She was on the edge of climax.

"Yes, oh God officer keep me prisoner," She moaned. Patricia finished and then cuffed Joy down. She kissed Joy one more time.

"I'm debating on adding charges, just so you can't leave me," Patricia said caressing Joy's face.

"I think I haven't served my charge, you should keep me for the rest of the week," Joy said poking her breast out. Patricia smirked.

"I'll take the other one to jail then I'll be back for you to work off all of the crimes, maybe you'll even get rid of the underaged drinking charge," She said. She then locked Joy in the room and took Mara down to jail. As Mara went to charge, Patricia kissed her one more time. Patricia then winked and went back to Joy. She loved her job.

* * *

_**So updated a request down :D I think next chapter will be girl on girl as well and I hope you enjoyed. Bye you guys tell me what you want to see muah.**_

_**sibuna4life: I can do that :D**_

_**GeminiSinger: Thank you :D**_

_**Chloee0x0: I can do that too :D**_

_**creativemind614: Thank you and I hope you liked it.**_

_**Guest: Yeah I feel like I'll do another one**_

_**Gummy-bears28: Lol idkkkk and yay resist the urges. I will keep up the work**_


	4. Bad little girl fixed upload

A pretty college aged girl walked into a convience store. She wore hide her normally curly hair into a straight façade. She wore a black Juicy Couture Velour suit top and demin shorts that barely covered her ass. She walked around the store and caught eyes with the clerk. She gave a coy smile. The clerk smiled back and watched the girl.

Her name was Kara, or KT. She walked around the store randomly picking up items. She ended up with 2 bottles of Essie nail polish and a pack of gum. She walked to the clerk and flashed her smile again. Her dark purple lipstick made her lips look even more plump.

"Can you ring this up for me?" KT asked puckering her dark lips. The clerk nodded and KT started to flirt. "You have really nice eyes," She said leaning in.

"Yeah, they're blue," The clerk said dumbly. He was a bit nerdy.

"They're pretty," She said. She glanced at his name tag. "Fabian," He blushed not used to girls. KT bit her bottom lip and started to trace his back with her long fingers.

"T-thanks," Fabian said. KT pulled a small gun out of her pocket and aimed.

"Too bad I have to do this," She said. He laughed nervously.

"You're kidding right?" He said.

"No sweetie, this is a stick up. Get your ass into the safe," KT scowled. The clerk raised his hands and opened the register. He put all the money in the bag then lead her to the safe. "I don't have all day,"

"I'm working on it," Fabian scowled.

"Go faster!" KT hissed. Fabian opened the safe and KT grabbed all the cash inside. KT also stole the cigarettes, Fabian's things and the security tapes before making her getaway.

* * *

_1 week later_

Patricia knocked on the dorm door of KT. Fabian had given a great description and the people at KT's college had described her. KT opened the door and saw Patricia in her cop uniform. KT folded her arms over her chest.

"What do you want? I have a very important test to study for," KT said.

"Kara Tatiana Rush?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah," KT said.

"You're under arrest for armed robbery," Patricia said grabbing KT's wrist swiftly. She quickly chained them, receiving a stomp of KT's feet in protest. Patricia then walked around the apartment and found the stolen cash and cigarettes wrapped in bundles. She then picked up KT's phone.

"That's private property!" KT exclaimed.

"I have a warrant," Patricia said unlocking the phone. She then found messages of bragging about the robbery. "You're in so much trouble,"

With that KT was booked and taken to the station. She sat in an interrogation room where she was pacing around. Patricia walked in and sat down across from her. KT huffed and stuck her nose up.

"I'll make a deal with you," Patricia said.

"I don't have to say anything without my lawyer present," KT said. "I have rights,"

"Of course you do, but we have some incriminating evidence," Patricia said pulling out a folder. The gun, the money, the cigarettes, pictures of her doing other bad things. No way she could be innocent. "So I'm making a deal with you," Patricia then moved the chair next to the handcuffed prisoner. KT still had deep purple lips on, it's like a signature.

"What do you want?" KT asked. Patricia grabbed her prisoners waist and pulled her in for a huge kiss. KT pulled away shocked. "Um what's that!?"

"Your deal," Patricia said. "But you could always try to be innocent," Patricia sneered.

"I'll take my chances," KT said.

"Suit yourself," Patricia said getting up and leaving the room, also leaving the thief's lips tingling.

* * *

_2 weeks later_

KT walked into court with her lawyer in toe. Today was going to be a long day. Patricia was also in the courtroom as bailiff. Patricia smirked at KT and KT stuck her tongue out. KT and her lawyer sat in their seats and Patricia walked over.

"One more chance curly," Patricia said. KT bit her lip and looked at her lawyer.

"Ms. Williamson, this deal will only happen if you promise to get my client off the hook," The lawyer said.

"Oh no way, she's pissed me off but I'll get her into my prison. I'll take real good care of her," Patricia smirked playing with KT's hair.

"Can Ms. Rush have her own cell, own tv, special privlages?" The lawyer asked.

"Yeah, she'll be my bitch," Patricia said. Kt rolled her eyes. "Take it or leave it cupcake. I could get you into the worst prison in the country if I need to,"

"Deal," The lawyer said. "How much time?"

"Well that's the judges decision," Patricia said. "We'll have real fun, KT," She patted KT's head then walked over to her spot next to the judge. KT switched her side to "guilty" and was sentenced to a year. Patricia took KT to her squad car and threw her a jumpsuit.

"I better be treated like a fucking Queen," KT said slipping out of her dress. Patricia smirked and got into the back seat with her new toy.

"Princess, I'm a Queen. And you have nothing to worry about," Patricia purred unbuckling KT's bra. Two huge chocolate breast popped out and Patricia licked her lips before grabbing KT's tit and squeezing. "I'm supposed to do a body cavity search,"

"Fun," KT said rolling her eyes. Patricia smirked and flipped KT onto her stomach. She then pulled down her pink thong. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Patricia said before she squeezed a liquid into KT's ass. Lube. Patricia lubed her fingers and stuck them into KT's ass. KT let out a shriek of pain as Patricia searched. Patricia then moved forward to KT's "lips". "You have a nice little pussy," Patricia said tapping the pink skin.

"You will fucking not," KT said. Patricia smirked and pushed her fingers inside. KT screeched, but then she moaned. Patricia knew what she was doing as she moved in a rhythmic way. It _did_ hurt but it hurt in a good way. Patricia did a few more pumps then roughly kissed KT. Patricia then pushed away and handcuffed KT.

"That's all the love bad little girls get," Patricia said in a sensual tone. "In my prison only good girls get treatment. If you want more then you'll be on my good side and do what I say," Patricia then slapped KT's thigh until red. "Understand?"

"Yes Mommy," KT said biting her bottom lip. "I'm sorry I'm such a bad girl Mommy,"

"Well you better behave," Patricia said before getting back in the drivers seat leaving KT nude and lusting for more.

* * *

**_Not as sexual but because I kind of want to do prison scenes and such. Hope you enjoyed I'll probably do a pason next because it was requested or maybe a prison scene, maybe peddie will be after that. Anyways tell me what you want to see and until next time, byeee guyzzz._**

**_Nessy0401-PURPLE-Hoa: I can do that :)_**

**_Meh: Haha maybe Patty will have another operation to catch him ;)_**

**_Gummy-bears28: Maybe you'll see them in prison. Lol thanks love and Patricia has many more people to catch._**

**_Guest: Hmm Mick, that's different but I could do it._**

**_Lollipop (x2): Thank you and yeah I could try and do those. I could also try and update bday cake. Oh and I might update like once a week or more._**

**_Kalinda: Lol a lot of people like when I have patricia as eddies sexy slave but never eddie as patricias. I like it._**

**_FOREVERNatR5: Lol just fucking with prisoners, a normal job._**


End file.
